NCIS: Three Murders and A Lost Boy
by Blind Rogue
Summary: When NCIS agents break into a the basement of an abandoned home they find more they can chew with three dead bodies and a boy who can't remember anything but his common logic.Will team solve the case? Or will they find something else


Disclaimer: Do not own anything but my OC

A/N: So my first story. Rate and be nice, leave pointers and the more the reviews the sooner i will update :D cool!

Summary: When NCIS agents break into a the basement of an abandoned home they find more they can chew with three dead bodies and a boy who can't remember anything but his common knowledge of parts of the world. Will the team solve the case or will the team face a horrible discovery?

Prologue

I gasped, shocked as I woke up cold and sore. My head ached as I glanced to my right to see what looked like a body with a blanket over it. My eyes widened. Blood stains were all over the blanket. I dared myself to look to my left and almost threw up at the sight of the other bodies.

_'Holy shit'_ I tried moving but found that it seemed useless since my hands were tied securely behind me. I strained my ears to listen for other noises besides the awful ringing sounding through my aching head. That's when I heard knocking.

"Federal Agents! Were coming in!" I froze, not knowing to make a sound or scream for help. I felt pressure building in my forehead and fell to my side with a pitiful slap echoing in the dark cellar.

I heard them rustling about outside the door and then, Bam!

_'Crash'_

I was staring at a middle eastern looking woman holding a handgun right at me. I seriously thought I was going to die then and there so I tried remembering everything that could and nothing come to my mind. She signed and lowered her weapon. "Mcgee! There's a kid here!" she yelled back through the doorway. "Huh,You sure, Ziva?"

"Boss! We found a couple of bodies and a kid!" What sounded like a man yelled down the hallway and talked with a guy called Tony. Meanwhile, the woman who the man called Ziva was busying herself by untying me. She asked if I was okay buy I didn't respond. It was weird feeling. I tried making words but they didn't come out at all. She shushed me and helped me into the hallway.

She sat me down, checked to make sure I was okay, and continued into the other room saying 'The Boss' is coming.

Then an older looking man that everyone in the room referred to as 'Boss' stepped in.

"Taking the kid. Were going back to base." He glanced at the other bodies. "And get his friends to Ducky ASAP, got it?" They all nodded and began taking pictures and moving the bodies.

Boss, that's what I'm calling him till I get his name, led me to a small, black, four-door car and opened the back seat. I sat down and buckled myself in. He stood and talked to what seemed like a police officer and got into the car.

"Can you talk?" He looked at me through the review mirror. I managed to voice a weak- "Yes." That's when I noticed my lips were dry and I was thirsty to the bone.

"Good, You're gonna be doing a lot of it." He smirked as I stared back him. I looked at the clock beside the radio. 7:31 in the morning and I have been scared to death twice and currently being taken to god knows where to be interrogated. I look down at my clothes. They're dirty and caked with mud and bl-. My thoughts halted as I stared horrified at my clothes.

_Blood_

Yeah, I'm not good with blood, especially if it's on me. So that result to seeing blood on my clothes was me blacking out.

When I came around next thing I know, there's a young woman with black hair pulled into pigtails, hovering over me.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" She spazzed all around me, checking my forehead for fever.

"Gibbs ,didn't scare you too bad did he?" Her face was serious. "Nope just put him in the back seat."

The guy who I referred to as Boss, actually called Gibbs, came into the lab glancing at me then back at the forensic scientist.

"Gibbs!" The woman turned to talk to him, more like yell his ear off on why he dragged a teenager over his shoulder into her lab.

"Abby, What do you got from the pipe we found?" Her mouth formed a fine line, turned to a super computer and began spilling information. She still seem a little ticked, although she gave him wordy technological terms that I never heard before. He seemed half interested until she finally told him who's finger prints were found. Then Gibbs left telling her something about a cafpow.

She turned to look at me. "So, Kiddo! What's your name." Jeez, this woman is bipolar.

I stared at her in thought, pulling blanks from my mind. "Uh." I coughed from my throat being so dry and she handed me a bottle of water laying on her desk. I drank it quickly until Abby scolded me, then I drank the water slower.

"I..." Her face was anxious to hear my answer, but her eyes said something different, like she was fearing I had amnesia or something. Just a wild guess, though. But now that I think about it, I don't remember anything except when I woke up with blood all over the place.

"I...don't..know." I mumbled, how can I not know my own name! Her face screamed concern, now.

"Alright, How about we go pay Ducky a visit, then?" Abby helped me stand up, but as soon as I was on my feet, I wobbled and staggered around. If she hadn't kept a grip on me, my face would probably be getting to be best friends with the floor.

She led me to an elevator that led us to a cold room with three sliver beds occupied with three deceased bodies. I felt weak in the knees when I saw them. I felt sick as ever.

"Ducky." Abby called from the door sensing my discomfort. I was grateful for it, too.

"Yes, Abigail? Ah, I see the young lad Jethro brought in is-" He looked up and down examining me from afar, "Stable?" Ducky chuckled to himself at the site of Abby half holding me upright. He though I seemed fine, but just needed some bed rest. When I think about it, sleeping doesn't sound so bad, right now.

"Is he, are you sure? I Thought I should bring him to you since, you know, you could check him over to see his vitals were peachy and what not?" Abby sat the me down onto a nearby chair.

"I think he has amnesia." She stated clearly. "What makes you think that, dear?"

"He doesn't know his name, Ducky!" Ducky stood thoughtful for a second.

"Well, yes, that is a good example why you would think that, but Jethro ran him by me first before he was sent to your lab for a small cat nap. I promise, Abby, nothing is wrong with the lad." He smiled and turned around.

"Now, I have work to do!" Ducky said cheerfully. Abby sighed.

"I'm okay, Abby." She seemed happy that I was talking, at least.

"So, you hungry?" I nodded my head getting up to follow her to the elevator with her help, of course.

"That's good to hear!" She smiled at me, I noticed I was shorter than her by a good foot, but her smile seemed to make everything better.

Although, I keep getting this feeling like this day is going to a lot worse. I don't know why and that's why it is bugging me, but I shrug it off like nothing because I'm getting food!

When we step out from the elevator, I see alot people walking around in business suits or well dressed clothes. I get curious to why no one has noticed a dirty, blood stained teenager and look at my clothes.

Somebody.

Changed.

My.

Clothes.

I gawked at my new articles of clothing. A black T-shirt and blue jeans with plain white socks. I look at Abby who tells me to stay put, because she needed to talk to somebody. I stare at her my deepest fear crossing my thought pattern. Did she change my clothes? Oh. My. God.

She wouldn't. She Couldn't! Oh, man but what if she did! With my mind going a mile a second a Tall man atleast three times my size came walking up to me and glared.

"Move out of the way, runt." I honestly didn't hear him, but he must have thought I was being a cocky teenager.

"Move." He said more angrily, getting my attention, I stared at this gorilla man for a whooping 10 seconds before he exploded in my face. I staggered back into the wall, not have the slightest clue to have to run away or get around his giant torso. Let's face the facts here, I'm a weakened teenager standing at 5'5 and I have no muscle to back me up. He was about ready man handle me, until my savior came along.

"Excuse me?" The gorilla man turned to face what sounded like a woman.

"Oh! I'm just showing the kid how to use the elevator, miss." He smiled sheepishly at her, when he sidestepped away from her, I instantly relised who it was. Ziva!

"This explains why he looks terrified, huh?" She looked at him having a ball messing with him. He stuttered and decided that it was time to call quits on bullying and walk away while he had some pride.

"Ziva David, come get me if you have anymore troubles, okay?" I signed in relief. She placed second on my favorites list, only because Abby was getting me food.

She winked and walked towards an open office, I decided to follow her and then I met the biggest jerk ever.

"Look's like Ziva has a lost puppy following her." She gave Tony a look and he only laughed harder.

"Say does the puppy have a name." Still smiling from his joke, I didn't know what to do, I opened my mouth and closed it.

"Don't be so shy, just say your name, kid."

"I don't know it." I guess I made it awkward.

Tony had no idea what to say and Ziva seemed shocked too.

Yeah, Today's a great day.

"His name is Daniel." We all gazed at Gibbs who just entered the room with a not so happy face.

So yeah their you go, the prologue, yes? no? Hate it? Love it? See errors that need to be fixed tell me and i will fix them. and tell me if i should keep going. REVIEW!


End file.
